


Dust

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie cracks the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

Maggie's the one who figures out that the ghost is Emily Spencer; the stories didn't give her a name. Maggie's the one who figures out that the drawings in the dust in the condemned building are Emily trying to communicate. Emily trying to communicate with her daughter, and latching on to any girl who comes within a block in hopes it's her. Maggie's the one who finds Emily's daughter, catches the young woman playing Frisbee on video, and comes back to Emily's former home to show her the clip. Maggie's the one who thinks she hears a "Thank you", and Maggie's the one who murmurs "Dust thou art and unto dust thou shalt return" as Emily fades away.


End file.
